Users frequently use browser software to access information sources (e.g., the Web, computer file systems, databases, libraries, etc.), to complete various tasks and engage in various activities. However, typical browsers are not configured to recognize, at a rich level of granularity, the context of usage (e.g., details about a current task or activity) in order to present information pertaining to tasks of interest. Instead, typical browsers present information related to a current document (e.g., web page, computer file, or database entry) being visited, without particular regard to the context of usage.